communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Vorgestellter Wikianer: Tribble-Freund
center|link=Vorgestellter Wikianer 800px|center Hallo Wikianer, ich habe es tatsächlich verschwitzt Tribbles Beitrag pünktlich zum 15. November zu veröffentlichen, bevor ich am 20. November in Urlaub gegangen bin. Ich habe mich bei ihm für meinen Patzer entschuldigt und hoffe auch ihr könnt mir den Ausrutscher verzeihen. Tribble habe ich persönlich in der Sprechstunde, gleich in meinen ersten Wochen bei Wikia kennengelernt und ihn dann im Sherlock Holmes Wikia und im Star Trek Wikia wieder getroffen. Was mir sofort an ihm aufgefallen ist und was ich an ihm schätze, ist, dass er sehr ehrlich ist und meist unverblümt seine Meinung sagt. Tribble nimmt auch als Vorgestellter Wikianer kein Blatt vor den Mund, wie ihr an dem Beitrag erkennen werdet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Was möchtest Du uns denn von Dir erzählen? Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich bin männlich, Jahrgang 1986, wohne in Niedersachsen und bin gelernter Bürokaufmann. Alles andere, was ihr über mich wissen müsst, wird irgendwo in den nächsten Fragen abgearbeitet werden. Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Uff, da fragst du was. Ich bin in solchen Sachen ein ziemliches Gewohnheitstier (oder schlicht einfallslos). Den Nick trage ich tatsächlich schon seit meiner Anfangszeit im Internet mit mir rum, was inzwischen auch schon so mindestens 14 Jahre her ist. Ich benutze zwar hier und dort auch andere Namen, aber das ist doch der, den ich am häufigsten verwende. Eine meiner ersten Anlaufstellen damals war ein Star-Trek-Forum, also sollte der Name irgendwas mit der Serie zutun haben (auch wenn ich kürzlich in der Sprechstunde erfahren habe, dass viele denken, er käme vom Fußball) und in meinem kindlichen Leichtsinn fand ich ihn irgendwie lustig. In jüngerer Vergangenheit (womit auch schon wieder gut die letzten 10 Jahre gemeint sind) war ich eigentlich dazu übergegangen, ihn schlicht auf Tribble zu verkürzen. Aber der Name war hier schon belegt, und drum bin ich dann doch zur Ursprungsform zurückgekehrt. Wann und warum hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich bei Wikia anzumelden? Das war der 22. März 2008, und zwar in der Memory Alpha. Was wohl auch mit ein Grund war, wieso ich lieber auf eine veraltete Version meines Hauptnicks zurückgriff, statt auf einen meiner Alternativnamen auszuweichen. Warum ich mich angemeldet habe? Keine Ahnung, das frage ich mich bei dem meisten, was ich mache. Vermutlich aus einer Laune heraus. Wie bist Du auf Wikia aufmerksam geworden? Wann war das? Gute Frage. Lang, lang ist's her. Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass ich die MA schon einige Zeit beobachtet hatte, bevor ich mich wirklich anmeldete. Aber wie lange genau? Frag mich doch nicht so schwere Sachen! Dass das Wiki noch Teil eines viel größerem Netzwerk ist, war mir damals ziemlich egal. Wann ich auf Wikia als Ganzes aufmerksam geworden bin, könnte ich nun wirklich nicht sagen. Ist die Frage denn wichtig? Hattest Du vorher schon einmal von Wikis gehört? Sicherlich kannte ich die allmächtige Wikipedia, wenn mich deren steifen Relevanzkriterien auch bis heute davon abgehalten haben, dort aktiv mitzuarbeiten. An andere Projekte könnte ich mich jetzt so spontan nicht erinnern. Fan-Wikis waren 2008 aber allgemein noch nicht so verbreitet, wie sie es heute sind. In welchem Wikia verbringst Du die meiste Zeit? Ich bin der Memory Alpha treu geblieben. Ansonsten bin ich 2010 auf das Sherlock Holmes Wiki gestoßen, nachdem ich kurz zuvor erstmals die Werke von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle gelesen haben. Eigentlich hatte ich nur vor, ein paar Ergänzungen zu machen, über Werke, die ich sowieso aktuell las/hörte. Aber auch irgendwelchen Gründen, die ich selbst nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, bin ich dann dort hängengeblieben. In beiden Wikis bin ich in der Zwischenzeit übrigens auch zum Admin ernannt wurden. Ansonsten schaue ich noch häufiger im Community Wiki vorbei, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen in letzter Zeit immer weniger. Und es gibt noch eine Reihe anderer Wikis, wo ich häufig mitlese und auch mal kleinere Schönheitskorrekturen vornehme, aber zur größeren Mitarbeit fehlt mir leider die Zeit (na, eigentlich fehlt sie mir nicht. Ich bekomme es nur nicht auf die Reihe, sie vernünftig zu organisieren). Was gefällt Dir denn speziell an Wikia? Das ist ja wohl der mit Abstand plumpste Versuch von "Fishing for Compliments", der mir jemals untergekommen ist. Was würdest du gerne an Wikia verbessern? Hui, jetzt wird's interessant. Das Erste, was mir da einfiele, wäre der schon von vielen meiner Vorredner angesprochene Punkt: Irgendwelche größeren Änderungen, die einfach über Nacht durchgeführt werden. Und meistens zum schlechteren. Und wenn Wikia denn mal in ein paar Punkten wieder zurückrudert, wie die teilweise Lockerung der Zwangsbreite für mobile Geräte, dann geben sie noch nicht mal zu, dass es zuvor eine dumme Idee war. Stattdessen wird so getan, als wäre nie was gewesen, und man erdreistet sich noch, seine eigene Niederlage als große Verbesserung anzupreisen. Zumal die meisten dieser neuen Standard-Features einfach nur Spielkram sind. Seien es Artikelkommentare statt Diskussionseiten, Wiki-Aktivitäten statt letzte Änderungen, oder der Visuelle Editor statt Quell-Editor. Zugegeben, zumindest in diesen Punkten hat man sich dann doch nicht getraut, die alten Dienste vollständig abzuschalten, sondern lässt den Benutzern noch die Wahl. Zumindest theoretisch, denn in der Praxis gibt es so gut wie keinen Hinweis, wo man sie wieder aktivieren kann, und sie sind so gut versteckt, dass man von alleine nicht drauf kommen kann. Gerade beim Editor kann ich gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich es schon mitbekommen habe, dass Leute fragten, ob/wie man ihn ausschalten könnte. Aber die meisten kommen halt erst gar nicht auf die Idee, zu fragen. Und dann werden die Zahlen der Leute, die quasi Zwangsweise dieses System benutzen müssen genommen, und als "Beweis" ausgegeben, dass die neuen Dienste viel beliebter seien, und sich deswegen daran nichts mehr ändern lasse. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei Wikia zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für die neuen Benutzer? Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht daran. Meine eigenen Anfänge sind viel zu lange her, und waren viel zu sporadisch, um groß erwähnenswert zu sein. Und selbst wenn, bezweifle ich irgendwie, dass sich viele Newbies ausgerechnet hierhin verirren sollten, um Rat zu suchen. Aber wenn's sein soll: Wenn ihr eure ersten Bearbeitungen gemacht habt, schaut euch den Artikel nach spätestens 1-2 Tagen noch einmal an, ob jemand noch Korrekturen an euren Änderungen vorgenommen hat. Jedes Wiki hat seine leicht anderen Regeln, und so lernt ihr am schnellsten, wie es dort geregelt wird. Aber der aller wichtigste Tipp von allen: Lasst euch von ersten Rückschlägen nicht entmutigen. Und zusätzlich noch ein paar typische Anfängerfehler, die sich schnell vermeiden ließen: *Denkt dran, die Vorschau-Funktion zu benutzen. *Vergesst bei neu angelegten Artikeln nicht die Kategorien *Wenn euer Wiki mehrere Sprachversionen hat: Vergesst ebenfalls die Interwiki-Links nicht. Planst Du gerade ein neues Projekt bei Wikia – wenn ja, welches? Ach du Scheiße, ich bin ja schon froh, wenn ich mit meinen laufenden Projekten hinterherkomme. Im Sherlock Holmes Wiki stehe ich nach vielen Jahren kurz davor, endlich die bisherigen deutschen Hörspiele aufgearbeitet zu haben (immerhin so an die 300 Stück). Jedoch kommen noch immer laufend Neue dazu, und anschließend muss ich mich auch noch um die ganzen Sprecher kümmern, sodass von einer baldigen Entlastung wohl keine Rede sein kann. In der Memory Alpha beschränke ich mich bereits jetzt weitestgehend auf einfache Wartungsarbeiten, um bei Grundsatzdiskussionen meinen Senf abzugeben. Wenn ich mehr Zeit übrig hätte, würde ich gerne ihr Schwesternprojekt Memory Beta etwas mehr unterstützen, aber das muss im Augenblick noch Zukunftsmusik bleiben. Was möchtest Du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Öhm... Macht's gut, und danke für den Fisch Das Interview mit Tribble-Freund fand schon am 5. November 2015 statt. Vielen Dank, Tribble! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren